Strong in a different way
Strong in a different way is the 2nd episode of Steven Universe & The New Crystal Gems Transcript Theme Song Lapis: (warps in) Hey Steven. Peridot: Sup. Steven: Hi Lapis & Peridot. Spike: Lapis? Crystal: Peri? Lapis & Peridot: Twins? "Spike & Crystal hug Lapis & Peridot" Lapis: I haven't seen you guys since home world brought you back. Spike: Yeah. Peridot: How are you guys? Crystal: Good. Spike: It's so crazy to see you two again. Lapis: Same. Steven: Guessing you guys know each other. Peridot: Yeah. Lapis: Spike & Crystal are really cool people. Steven: I've heard. Lapis: So why did you guys come back? Crystal: The others asked if we can watch over Steven. Lapis: Cool. Spike: So why are you guys here on Earth? Peridot: We leave here now, I'm actually the new leader of the Crystal Gems. Crystal: "confused" Congrats. Steven: Now that's over w/, what shall we do today? Spike: Well-"gets vision" We need to protect Beach City from a meter attack. Steven: A meter, what how do you know that it's gonna get attack by a meter? Spike: Future vision. Steven: Cool. Cut to the Beach: Connie: "walks up" What's going on here? Steven: We're gonna stop a meter from hitting Beach City. Connie: Cool, but how? Spike: Lapis, shall we. Lapis: I'd be delighted. Steven: What's happing? Crystal: They're going to fuse. Steven: Cool. Spike: Let's do this. Lapis: Alright. "Spike & Lapis dance & fuse" Steven: "gasps" Giant woman! Crystal: They're not really a woman, Steven. Peridot: More of an it. Crystal: They're pronouns them & they. Steven: Oh. Tanzanite: Alright Tanzanite, let's do this. "meter comes hurdling towards Beach City & Tanzanite smashes it" Steven: That was awesome. Tanzanite: "Spike talking" Yeah, shall we do a victory lap? "Lapis talking" I think so, we've earned it. "runs off" Peridot: Wait for me! Connie: Well, I'm gonna go home now, bye Steven. Steven: Bye Connie, wow Tanzanite is amazing. Crystal: They're are, aren't they. Steven: I wanna be strong like them. "runs inside" Crystal: "sighs" Steven Why do you have to up to them? Aside from a literal sense Don't you know, that a power that big Comes w/ a bigger expense I'm telling you for you're own good & not because I'm- I can show you how to be strong, in a different way And I know that we can be strong in a different- Steven: Wait, this happened w/ Sugilite, I should just be strong in the real way. Crystal: Well, that was anti-climactic. Steven: What did you say? Crystal: Nothing. Steven: Ok. Tanzanite: "runs up" Hey guys. "Spike & Lapis unfuse" Spike: That was amazing. Lapis: I haven't be Tanzanite in so long. Peridot: "comes up, panting" You guys didn't say that you we're gonna go to 5 different states. Spike: Clearly, you don't know us. Lapis: Yeah. Peridot: I need to take a break. "lies on ground" Crystal: I never got to finish my song. "screen closes on Crystal upset, then closes" End Characters *Steven Universe *Spike *Crystal *Lapis *Peridot *Tanzanite(debut) *Connie Maheswaran *Pearl(mentioned) *Amethyst(mentioned) *Garnet(mentioned) *Sugilite(mentioned) Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Jordancon2000's Content